Constricted Hearts
by Animelover5510
Summary: A rich girl decided to test this Slender man legend but finds out that it's all too real. What do you do when a faceless killer's fallen in love with you? R&R Rated M for language! ;)
1. Ch1 Introductions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slender or any characters except the ones I made up. Enjoy!**

My brown haired friend Koel banged the desk in frustration. "Danggit, that damn Slender man got me again!" I growled, "Shut. Up." "Sorry, sorry." I flicked a glare at him then growled as I was killed. "Damnit Koel! I'm going to kill you!" I lunged at him and he shrieked, "No! Wait! I'm sorry Val! Please!" He tripped into my room and I tackled him onto the bed. "I'm gonna get you now…" I leaned down, pulled down his green Earth shirt, and bit him hard on his collarbone. "Owowowowowowow! Oooooooow! Uncle! Uncle! I surrender! Please! Ow!" He yelled I pulled away and looked down at the bleeding flesh proudly. I wanted to lap up his blood. It was so…shiny and enticing…But no! I was human and humans couldn't drink other people's blood or they'd get sick. I growled and sat back up. "Don't distract me when I'm playing. Or I will kill you." His green eyes widened "Okay! Sorry, I won't do it again." "Okay. Lets go get something to eat. What do you want?" He followed me down. "P-pizza." I whirled and smacked him. "Dude! Stop stuttering! It's annoying the fuck out' a me." I snarled then twirled back to the fridge. "Milady? What are you doing?" My black haired butler Nathaniel asked. My mom was rich so she bought a mansion and got me a hot butler to keep my mouth shut. She got drunk and threw parties all the time. I groaned. Why did he have to come down now? "Getting some pizza." "Milady, I'm supposed to do all the work for you. That's what I'm here for after all. We have no pizza at the moment, but if you'll just wait a few minutes, I can quickly prepare some." He pleaded with his strange eyes. One was green and the other was blue. I sighed. "Fine. Have at it then Nathaniel. It better be perfect after all this trouble." He placed a gloved hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "Of course Milady. I apologize for the trouble. What kind would I be making this evening?" I looked over at Koel. "Well?" "Huh? Oh, um…Pepperoni and sausage with a pie crust." "Add bacon and ham to that. I want a big one too, because I'm hungry. Crust cooked slightly brown. Still soft. That's all." I waved him off and he bowed. "Right away Milady." I rolled my eyes. "No need to be so formal. Just go make the pizza." He nodded and went into the kitchen. "Why are you so mean? You have it good, having a butler. Everyone I know wishes they had servants and you do? How unfair, you should be grateful." I scoffed. "I should be grateful for having no freedom?" "No, you should be grateful for-" I slapped him and growled roughly, "Don't talk about things that you don't know about." I finished my rant by leaving into the dining room to wait for the food. It came in 20 minutes. "Here you are Milady." I cracked open one eye. "You're late by 5 minutes Nathaniel." "My apologies. I had a bit of difficulty. Your provisions are complete Milady." He laid the plate on the table and stepped back quietly. "I said that there was no need to be so formal. No one says 'provisions' anymore and you calling me Milady all the time is really getting on my nerves. If you must use a formal title, at least put my name in it. Like…Lady Valcarah or something. You're almost the same age as me. Jeez." I grumbled I was 17 and he was 21. Only 4 years apart. "Of course… Lady Valcarah." I grumbled and dug into the pizza along with Koel. "Sit down and eat with us…or are you vegetarian or something?" I questioned. He shook his head. "No, I eat meat. I cannot possibly-" I glared "Sit. That's an order. And don't say 'Yes Lady Valcarah' either while you do. Just sit like a normal person." He sat "My apologies. It's in my job description that I must remain in a polite character all the while I am working." "Well you can drop it when my parents aren't here. Capuche? " I'll get fired…" I rolled my eyes. "That's an order Nathaniel. If you break my order, you'll be fired. After all… you're my butler aren't you?" I smirked at his contemplative expression. He said slowly, "Alright…so when your parents are away…I act natural?" "Yes, unless you do something unreasonable and/or I order you to do otherwise. Got it?" He nodded. "Yes…Valcarah." and smiled hesitantly "Good. Now dig in before it's gone!" he quickly grabbed a slice and nibbled at it. "So from now on, you're Nathan. Not Nathaniel my butler. You're just…one of my pals. Got it?" He nodded. "Alright. Nathan it is." He gnawed on his food some more. "You eat like a school girl." I complained even though I was surprised he was still spotless. He raised an eyebrow amusedly. "After working as your butler, my mindset's become a bit wonk." He chuckled "You sayin it's my fault?" His eyes widened drastically, "No! Of course not Milady!" I scoffed and punched his shoulder. "See? You still have a lot of work to do. I'm _messing_ with you baka." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder. "Right. Of course. I apologize." "Yeah…I'm going to the bathroom." Koel spoke up. I looked at him. "And I care because? I'm not your babysitter and I sure as Hell don't give a damn whether you have to shit or not." He rolled his eyes. "Well, you guys seemed lost in your own little world and forgot to bring me." "Who could forget a loud mouthed big head like you?" He huffed and stomped down the hall. Nathan chuckled quietly. "What's so funny?" His gave me a quirky grin. "You. How you talk to your friends. It's all so amusing. _You're_ quite amusing." I wasn't sure whether to blush, punch him, or reply sarcastically. I went with the latter, blushing with a mock punch while growling, "I'm glad you found my insults funny." He chuckles and was about to reply when a scream resounded throughout the house. Both of our heads jerked up. "Koel?!" We both ran to the bathroom. "Ko-oof!" Something barreled into me "What the Hell man?" His face was as white as a piece of paper. I looked into the direction he just bolted from like a deer and felt my own face pale. "Shit."

**Ooh, what happens next you wonder? Well, be here on the marrow to find out! ;) Don't forget to R&R! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slender or any Creepypasta characters :(**

Slender Man x Valcarah

Ch.2

I looked into the direction he just bolted from like a deer and felt my own face pale. "Shit." There, leering at us from the end of the hall was the faceless monster that just killed us both in a game. He took a step forward. I picked up the passed out Koel and tore down the hall. "Fuck! NATHANIEL!" I screamed "Milady?!" I heard him yell. "Open the door! Open the door!" I leapt out the door before he slammed it behind him. "Are you okay? What happened?" He fluttered over me nervously. "The curse." I managed to pant out. "Pardon? Curse?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Whoever plays Slender man or reads about him ends up on his list. You start to see him everywhere…until he finally takes you away." The butler cocked his head to the side. "Are you joking?" "Do I fucking look like I'm joking?" I snarled He put his hands up and floundered, "No! Of course not Lady Valcarah! I apologize most humbly." He got on a knee and bowed his head, putting a hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." We stayed outside until my mom pulled up. "Valcarah? Nathaniel? Koel? What are you doing outside?" she tittered, coming up to us looking like the slut she was. "Oh! Miss. Stenlaten, thank goodness! Sle-mph!" I shoved my hand over his mouth. "We wanted some air. You gonna ban me from that too?" I growled. She had forbidden me from going over to anyone's house. Not even my aunt! She rubbed her temples with a sigh, "I am not in the mood for this today. Do what you want." She slammed the door and went to go sleep for her next 'get together'. "Mph! Mph!" I looked down. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Koel, what'd you say?" He glared at me while he caught his breath. "I couldn't breathe! Why didn't you tell her about _Him_?" "She wouldn't see him, so I'd get nagged about creating my own little world again." I watched a lot of Anime and had a tendency to mimic behaviors that I saw. "So…what're we gonna do?" He asked "Live. We knew what would happen but did it anyway. Anyway, I'm tired. You know where the guest room is." I shrugged and walked back inside. "But…" "What?" He blushed slightly "What if Slender man comes after me? We should sleep together. Wait! Not together, together! I meant like in the same room." He floundered when I raised an eyebrow. "No." "Why not?" I ticked off on my fingers, "Three reasons. One. It wouldn't matter if we were apart or together, he'd get us the same. Two. You're a male and I a female. We really shouldn't share a room. Three. It's my room and I don't want to." "Oh…right. Sorry, that was a dumb question." I looked back and sighed at his near tears expression. "You sleep on the floor." His face brightened "Bakanarou." I changed into my pajamas before there was a knock on my door. "you decent?" "Nope, I"m stark naked. Wanna see?" I laughed when I could practically feel his blush. "I flung open the door and both Nathan and Koel shrieked in surprise. "You jerk!" My red faced friend punched me on the shoulder while my equally scarlet butler babbled, "Are you sure about this Lady Valcarah? He's a hormonal male. I"ll chaperon." I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you male as well? And hormonal considering your blush." He fumbled, "Still...it's complicated. I'll chaperon." I chuckled , "You sleep on the floor as well. Goodnight!" "Night!" "Goodnight Lady Valcarah." **Scratch. **I awoke a few hours later to a faint scratching in the corner. I didn't dare open my eyes farther than a slit. Turning my head slightly, I saw Koel sprawled face down on the floor and Nathan leaning against the wall with his mouth open cutely. Who was in my room? I turned my head back and my body shut down. Crouching at the foot of my bed, head tipped curiously...was Slenderman. I clenched my eyes shut when my breath hitched to breathy pants. "Little one...Am I the cause of your nightmares? I'm glad that I could strike fear into your pathetically fragile heart." I felt his claws brush through my hair. "No...please..." "Calm yourself Valcarah...Rest easy little one. I'm not here to take you yet." His voice was deep and soothing...but he was a killer. I shuddered at his hands, softly grazing my skull. He hummed a song that I didn't recognize but it was lovely and haunting. I soon fell into a fit full sleep...

**Yo! I know that chapter was pretty short...I'll make it up to you! Promise, so please don't kill me! Until next time, this is Animelover5510 signing off! R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slender or any other creepypasta's. :)**

**Slenderman: But you'll be seeing us very soon.**

**Me: 0.0'' *screams and runs away* Nooooooo!**

I stretched lazily. "Are you awake Milady?" I grunted. "I have breakfast ready in the microwave." That peaked my interest a bit. Nathaniel hardly used the microwave. "You're not making me anything?" "I'm sorry, but I must go out today for a while. Would you like me to cancel?" "No, it's fine. I was just curious is all. Go to your event." He left quickly and I slunk downstairs to eat. "An breakfast sandwich. Cool." I dug in happily. "Oh wait...where's Koel? Idiot probably got lost again...I'll get him in a little bit. He'll be fine." I finished and grinned. "See how Nathaniel likes this." I cleaned the dishes because he hated for me to work. I wandered the halls, looking around. "I really do have a big house. Like a Labyrinth as Nathan once put it. Anyway, I guess I better go find the idiot." "Koooooooooel!" I peeked into every room. "Did he leave? Oh! he does like to visit the cabin in our forest out back. I guess I should go look there huh?" I headed out and grabbed my mountain bike to head the 3 miles it took to get there. I leaned it against the side of the building. "Koel? You in there?" I heard a hud from the main room. Idiot, I hope you don't think you can hide. You know I'm the master seeker." I stepped in and froze. "Oh my God...Koel!" My friend was tied to a chair and had cuts all over his chest. "Wake up! Get up you idiot!" He groaned and his eyelids fluttered. "V-val?" "Yeah, what happened?" "i don't know. I just remember walking up the last hill and suddenly something slams me into a tree headfirst. Now you wake me up and everything hurts. What happened?" "You stupid idiot! If I'm asking you, it means that I don't know." "Right. Sorry." He tried to get up "What the...why am I tied up?!" he bounced around frantically."Stay still." I pulled my cooks knife out of my belt. "Why do you carry kitchen knives with you?!" "You never know when you'll need one and this happens to be my favorite type. Pretty in'it?" I started slicing the ropes. "Please be careful, pleeeeease be careful." "Koel. . I've used this several times before. I know what I'm doing." He opened his mouth then closed it and shook his head. "Knowing you, I don't wanna know." I chuckled, "That only happened twice. I mainly use it to open boxes and things." His eyes tripled in size. "You've killed two people?!" I laughed, "I meant that I've _cut_ two people. I haven't killed anyone...yet. When I find who did this to you, I can't say that'll be true.'' "Are you saying that you plan to kill me?" A deep European accented voice questioned from behind me. I froze. "No..." The blood drained from both our faces. I didn't dare turn around. I cut the last rope slowly and whispered, "Run away quickly. Don't worry about me." "But-" "No. Listen to me. Go. There's a door out behind the fireplace. Go _now_." He leapt up and ran. "Silly Valcarah. I can just hunt him down later." Tentacles wrapped around me as a chest met my back. I trembled violently. "W-what d-do you w-w-want w-with m-m-m-m-me?" "Exactly that. You."

**oooo! I'm so mean, *Giggles* Until next time, Animelover5510 signing off! Keep R&Rin! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rape and Confessions

Disclaimer:

Slenderman: Animelover5510 won't be back for a while so I'm doing the disclaimer. She doesn't own Slender and sure as heck doesn't own me.

Valcarah: *peeks in* But she does own me...wow...never thought I'd say that…

Slenderman: *blushes slightly*

Koel: Hey! I was just tied up and beaten! Don't forget she owns me ;3

Nathan: Master Koel, really! Watch what you say! Oh and, I am owned as well as Miss. Stenlaten.

Valcarah: *punches Koel* Ya dirty perv.

Koel: *rubs shoulder* I didn't mean it like that…*pouts*

Nathan: Um...Lady Valcarah and everyone..I think the readers would appreciate if we got into the story…

Valcarah: *looks at you* Hm? Oh! Sorry! To put it into summary, Animelover doesn't own Slender or any characters in it, but she does own almost anything else. Got it? *thumbs up* Okay, onto the story then.

"Me? W-why?" He ran his fingers through my hair like before. I shuddered. "You interest me." he said simply. "W-what the Hell does that mean?" I was a little less afraid, but only slightly. His hands continued to massage my scalp as he pondered, "Hm...I'm not sure. Something about you keeps me from killing you though. Maybe it is simply lust because you are beautiful." "I-I'm not anything special…" I muttered quietly then gasped. Did I want him to kill me?! I heard his deep chuckle. "I like that about you. Lets go." I was suddenly lifted off the floor. "W-wait! Put me down!" I yelped, afraid again. He was going to kill me now. I had said I was ordinary so now he was going to kill me for sure. "Hush." I whimpered pathetically at that booming voice. It demanded to be obeyed. "Good Valcarah." The Slender Man patted my head while I whimpered again. We were deep in the forest within 5 long strides. "No...please! I don't want to die!" I cried. The monster tilted it's head curiously. "Die? I'm not going to kill you. did'nt I say I wanted you alive?" "Then what do you want with me?" I shouted in confusion. It suddenly became exasperated. "Like I said before. You. I really do hate to repeat myself. Do pay attention." I was even more perplexed now. "Me? What does that even mean?" I knelt beside me but still towered over me. I was only 5"8 and he was 15 ft tall. "Let me show you." He put a long fingered hand on my cheek. "Don't move." He warned. I immediately froze in terror then felt more horror when a jagged mouth appeared. It had no symmetry nor rhyme or reason. It was just as if someone had clawed a mouth onto his face using sharp nails. "No…" I barely got out through quaking lips. "Shh...just...be still."A tongue snaked out and ran across my trembling lips. "Uh?!" I grunted when it ran over my teeth. "You have to open your mouth." He explained "Why-umph!" It shoved its way in as I spoke. Wh-what was he doing?! "Relax." Right. I'm supposed to relax as a monster shoves his tongue inside my mouth. His hands went under my top to caress my stomach and I jerked backwards quickly. "What are you doing?" The thing sighed. "And here I thought you were more clever than this. I told you before. I want you. I lust over you." My face heated up so much, I bet the sun felt a bit miffed. "That's what you meant?" he nodded with a scoff, as if it was something so simple a child could figure it out. "But...You kill people...I don't understand. I'm so plain…" "Don't think about that right now. I need you. So be quiet and do as I say...or I may change my mind and really kill you." I trembled like a back massager. I knew it was coming. He just needed me to fill his desires but then he'd kill sprung in my eyes as his tongue violated my mouth again while I was helpless to do anything. His fingers snaked under my tee-shirt again. "Nn-no!" He leaned back with a growl. "Shut up you pathetic human. Or I will shut you up be force." Tears streamed down my face. "Why?! There are plenty of girls who are prettier and nicer and more rich. Why me? I'm a pathetic human!" I shouted "I want you only right now. i can have them whenever I want. You're available right now though." My breath hitched as sobs racked my body. why did things always go wrong for me? He shoved me down into the dirt.

Koel P.O.V

I stood hidden behind the tree in horror as I watched my best friend get raped by that monster. I felt so ashamed and helpless, and angry. I had never seen her cry once. Not even when her dad left them for another hooker off the street but here she was, bawling as she tried to cover herself once the thing had left. I couldn't do anything. She'd always been there for me but when she needed me the most...I was useless. I walked over quietly and draped my coat across her shoulders. She jumped away with fearful eyes until she saw it was just me. Then she clung to me tightly and wailed. I wrapped my arms around her as shameful tears leaked from my eyes as well. "I was a virgin...I was saving myself…why did this happen to me?" I flinched with every word. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm such a coward and a terrible friend." Her sobs eventually faded to sniffles, then hiccups, then soft snoring. I carefully cradled her against my chest to carry her home. "Master Koel? What...Lady Valcarah?! What happened? Why is she bleeding...and clothless?!" "She was raped by an evil thing." I spit. His mouth opened in horror. "But...Lady Valcarah is too tough to let that happen...she even carries chef's knives with her at all times. I don't understand." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." His head jerked up and he glared so hard that I had to take a few steps back. "You just stood by and watched it happen? You know who did it but let them get away with it? I thought you were better than that. I can see I was wrong. You're nothing but a coward. Leave." the butler snarled. "I couldn't do anything! Please understand! You know I care about Valcarah more than anything else in the world!" "Then you would have protected her you scum!'' "I couldn't do anything! Why can't you understand?! It was thousands times stronger than me! If it can beat her-" I jabbed a finger in her direction, from his arms "Than what the Hell makes you think I can beat it? Do you know how weak I feel? I feel like a loser. A worthless scum bag. I feel like I should die! I couldn't do a thing for the girl I love!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out. Nathaniel stared at me in shock. "Shit."

**Slenderman: *glares at Koel* **

**Koel: I'm sorry! *cowers behind Nathan***

**Nathaniel: *moves away* Scum.**

**Koel: Eh?!**

**Valcarah: *looks around* Well...this is interesting.**

**Slenderman: *chases Koel around* **

**Koel:*screams and runs away***

**Nathaniel and Valcarah:*sigh and face palm***

**Valcarah: Make sure to tune in to see what happens to the ding bat over there. *points at Koel***

**Nathan and Valcarah: *walk away***

**Koel: Eeeeeehhh?! Wait for meeeee! **


End file.
